


Bad Boy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles are the same Age, Peter only a few years older.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sight before him. There was Derek, sitting on a decaying brick wall, cigarette between his teeth, and looking like a 1950's greaser.

"Stiles," the werewolf said in a taunting tone.

"Hello Derek. Skipping classes again?" he asked as if the answer was not obvious.

The bad boy blew smoke his way before answering. "I needed a smoke. For some reason teachers won't let me smoke in class."

He did his best to wave the smoke away from his face. "Maybe because it stinks. How can you stand it? What does your mom say?"

Derek snorted and shook his head. "You think I am stupid enough to go home smelling like this?"

"Do your sisters know?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Stiles tilted his head and frowned before asking, "Why can't you behave? I'm not saying be a jock or anything like that, but stop skipping school and stop smoking."

"Everyone likes a bad boy," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not everyone. I can't ask you to go to the Winter Formal if my Dad is just going to arrest you for being a 'bad boy'. Whoever you are trying to impress with this charade, isn't worth it. Now, excuse me I have to go over to your place. Peter said there was something he needed to ask me. Has anyone ever told you how weird it is that your uncle is in the same high school, and not as a teacher? Granted he's a senior and we're freshmen, but it's still weird," he babbled as he started to walk away.

Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him to him. "He's going to ask you to the dance, say no."

"Why should I? He's cute."

"He only wants one thing from you. Go with me instead. Let me take you to the Winter Formal."

Stiles only crossed his arms and gave the 'bad boy' an incredulous look.

Derek took out his pack of cigarettes, threw them to the ground, and crushed them beneath his boot heel. "No more smoking and I'll go to class. Even Harris' class. I'll even try to keep my temper as he disses on you. Just… don't go with Peter. Only bad will happen and you don't deserve that."

"Fine, but if I see you smoking or skipping class, _I'll_ ask Peter to the Winter Formal myself. I don't want to kiss an ashtray. I'll see you at your house. We can do our homework together. I'll even let you practice your oral report before leaving," he said with a smile as he walked away. He loved it when things went his way. Derek didn't need to know that he had already turned Peter down. Served him right for skipping gym.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 28 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Why Can't You Behave by: Various


End file.
